


smoke along, went off at night

by thebeastinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!Harry, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinme/pseuds/thebeastinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Harry wonders what her future will be like. She meets Louis in a bar, with Niall, Zayn, and Perrie, and realizes that her entire world revoles around this bartender with the blue eyes and striped shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke along, went off at night

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sort of shit at summaries but I've had this in my documents for six months now and I just finished it, so yay? Feedback & kudos appreciated.

He can’t remember the exact moment he started to actually like her – he figures it was somewhere around the time they spent sixteen hours watching friends in her living room, trying to stay awake, him failing, her winning. That wasn’t the last time. 

He can remember being on duty the day she came in, surrounded by six or seven of her friends, eyes half-lidded, hair droopy. It had been falling out of a ponytail, he remembers, and he wanted so desperately to reach out and twirl a ringlet around his finger. 

Instead, he gave her free drinks, the way a good barkeep should. She had smiled, a small, tired quirk of her upper lip, and turned away, balancing the glasses in the crook of her arm. 

Now, he can remember the way she sat as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, not even trying to get it of anymore. Now, he can see the way her friends exchange looks over her head, as if they were her parents. One of the girls slipped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her until she was sitting on her lap, face pressed into neck. 

He made more drinks. He watched the girls move around her, as if she was the sun and they were the planets. 

He made more drinks. He cleaned a watermark off the counter, under the pretense of spying. 

He made more drinks. Every so often, she would look up, and her mouth would move, saying something to her friend, who would smile, kiss her forehead, and tug her back in for a cuddle. 

“So do you watch every girl that comes into your bar, or am I special?” He snorts, shaking his head, and grabs a lime and a knife. They don’t need limes cut up but he’s hopeless if he doesn’t have something to do with his hands. Stan would say he’s hopeless anyway, the twat. There’s a reason he’s single. “Mostly just the beautiful ones,” She cackles, a full blown, deep belly sound, and claps a hand over her mouth. “That was an adorable sound, love.”

“Shush, this is why I shouldn’t be allowed to talk to cute boys. I laugh and they make fun of me.”

“Ah, but I wasn’t making fun of you. You’re honestly the most adorable person I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been at this bar for three years now.”

She blushes, ducking her head. “How old are you, then, if you’ve worked here for three years?” 

“I’m 23, darling. How old are you?” He watches her eyes dart to the side to her friends, still sitting at their table, and sees them nod and mouth obscene things at her. He stifles a laugh under his breath, directing his attention back to her. “Also, what’s you name? If I’m going to take you out, we’re going to need to have a proper phone conversation and awkward first date and all that.” 

“My name is Harry. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get my friends home before they embarrass themselves anymore. Would you mind giving me the tab for the night?” He shakes his head.

“No can do, princess. It’s on the house tonight.” She smirks, her eyes heavily hooded.

“How else am I supposed to write my number on the ticket then?” He slides a hand across the bar, taking one of her hands in his. “I guess you’ll have to wait until I come back, then.” She leans across the bar, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and walks away, heels clicking on the floor, accentuating the swing of her hips. As she gets back to her friends, one of them, a small, loud blonde thing wraps an arm around her waist, rucking up her floaty tank top and revealing an enticing curve of hip he wants to put his mouth on. 

He watches them leave his bar, a group of four girls, one boy, no, man, in the middle, with an arm around her- Harry. She leans into the grasp, allowing him to kiss her neck and twine a hand in her hair. The other girls don’t give them a second glance, as if this was completely normal. Which, for them, it might be. For all he knew, they were siblings.

//

Almost a week later, (no, he had not been counting the days), she came in again, this time with only one other girl. They sat at the end of the bar, looking up at him, and he held up a finger, finishing mixing a margarita for the cougars waiting for the boys to come in.  
“What can I get you?” Harry looks up, and his jaw drops at the red, bloodshot eyes, and cherry red lips, mixed in with pale, tired skin, and coupled with a loose tee that hung off her shoulder and jeans.  
“I’ll have a pint, cheers. My girl’ll have something fruity and blue.” He nods, finding the mixers under the counter without looking away from Harry. “Thanks, mate.” The blond one says, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling her so their bodies were almost inline, but Harry’s long torso dwarfed hers by about a foot. “I’m Niall, by the way, nice to meet you. Saw you the other night, right? Haz here wouldn’t stop staring at you. Oh, were you the one that made that red fruity thing? God, that was awesome, I think I’ll have to be your new friend just for that. So what’s your name?” Louis blinks, still stuck on the whole Harry staring at him part. “Of, for fuck’s sake, Haz, just drink and stop staring at me like I have for heads.”  
“I am so sorry for her,” Her voice sends chills down the back of his neck. He hadn’t realized how much he had needed to hear her until now.  
“No, no, it’s fine, I’ve had people trying to get me to read them that weird bondage book, like 50 Shades or something?” She chokes out a little laugh, hiccuping and smiling.  
“There you go, babe. Finally, a real smile.” Harry looks down at Niall, glaring, and failing. “Harry, you look like a wet kitten.”

//

They were back the next night, and the next, even during the week, bringing more and more of their friends with them, until finally, he offered to bring them all back to his place one night, as it was bigger and he could not keep getting distracted and mixing wrong drinks. Niall had immediately said yes, whooping, and nicking his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it within a few seconds.  
“How do you even know my password, Niall?” She scoffed, proceeding to type in her number and Harry’s, saving them and handing it back.  
“I’m a magical fucking leprechaun. Anyway, text us later when you get off.”  
“Okay, I will, now go, I’ve got work, you wankers.” He leaned across the counter, placing a kiss on Niall’s cheek, then Harry’s, and tugging them both into hugs. “It’ll be soon, okay, I’ll get a night off sometime.”

//

Hey, it’s Lou. From the bar?  
Yeah, hey, how are you?  
Good, you?  
Great. What’s up?  
Well, I got a night off, so fri sound good to you?  
Yeah, that’d be brill, send me your address!  
Alright, I will in abit, having trouble remembering the street, oops. 7 ok?  
Nice job, mate. See you then! X  
Night haz x

//

“Lou, mate, this place is massive! Why haven’t you brought us over here earlier?” He shrugs, letting Niall wrap him in a hug, stooping down.  
“Had to impress you somehow, didn’t I?” She laughs, letting go and winding her way through the mess of chairs that made up the main floor of his loft. She flops down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the Man U game.  
“Hey, Lou,” His face warms at the nickname, looking up into Harry’s eyes, noting the assortment of necklaces and bracelets, paired with jeans and an old band shirt. “How are you?” He tugs her in for a hug. Ever since the time she’d come to the bar with only Niall, he had taken to looking past the surface, often finding more than what he expected to find. They talked, during the day, before she would leave, get Niall and the others, and come back, mostly staying cuddled into Zayn’s side the whole night. Zayn was a cool guy, Harry’s best friend, they’d grown up together and seemed to be able to have silent conversations with just their eyes.  
“Louis, my man! Thanks for having us!” Zayn came in, with Perrie under one arm, Danny under the other.  
“No biggie, really, it’s nice to have someone here for a change.”

//

They all end up drunk, and to Louis’ surprise, he’s fine with them staying the night. So he falls asleep, lying on the couch with Harry draped on top of him, her hands clenched in his jumper.  
He wakes up sometime in the middle of the night to her hand stroking his cheek, her head rested on the other. “Hey,”  
“Hi,” They lay in silence for a bit, just staring at each other, before she drags a lip across his mouth and he instinctively kisses it, one of his hands coming up to rest on her waist, the other twining in her hair, finding the spot behind her ear that makes her quite literally purr. “I really want to kiss you, Lou,”  
“Do it, H.” She leans forward, her hair draping over them, lips touching and sealing together, fitting together with a sense of familiarity, almost as if they’d done this a million times. They share a set of dry, sweet kisses that feel more intimate than any other deep kiss Louis’ had before. “You’re beautiful. I’ve wanted to tell you that since I met you that first night in the bar, and I was really fucking jealous of the way Zayn and Niall and Perrie got to touch you.” As if to prove his point, he slips a hand under her top, rubbing light circles into the warm skin there. She stifles a laugh against his lips.  
“You’re such an idiot. That first night when we got back home, Niall and Zayn cornered me, asking me everything about you, demanding to know whom ‘the fit guy that looked like he wanted to ravish me’ was. I found it funny, because I thought it was pretty obvious how much I wanted you.”  
“To be honest, you terrify me, babe, because I want you to know every single thought that goes through my head. I want you to have every bit of me, from my favorite songs to my dreams to my bedhead in the morning.” He watches the blush spread over her cheeks, and tugs her back up to seal their lips together, taking advantage of her little gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring and sucking gently on her tongue. 

//

She wakes up before him, mostly brought back to consciousness by Niall’s poking at her, asking for breakfast. “God, N, I’ll make you breakfast, okay, just give me a few.”  
He’s awake, now, and she blushes, darting forward and kissing him, just a light brush of lips before she can chicken out. “Good morning,” A smile spreads across is lips, his hand finding it’s way to her hair again, winding and tugging gently, pulling hums from her lips.  
“Very good morning.”  
“Someone needs to make me breakfast because Zayn and Perrie are being cute and cuddly and I feel guilty even thinking about waking them up.” Harry drops her head on his chest, giggling, while Louis cracks an eye open at Niall and raising an eyebrow.  
“Me and H are cuddling, you obviously don’t feel guilty waking us up.”  
She shrugs, and from then on, wakes him up for breakfast; even when she’s at home, because she knows Harry’ll be there. 

//

But that all comes later, much, much later, after Harry showing up alone at his bar in tears, after they’ve snuck around for months without anybody noticing.

But after? 

After they’ve been together two years, they get married on the beach, somewhere in America, the sun setting behind them, tears falling down Niall’s and Perrie’s faces, after they move to Paris. They stay in Paris for years, learning the language and going to the market on Wednesdays, and holding hands and being in love.  
They move back to London, across the street from Zayn and Perrie, who got married a year after them. They were married in California, after Zayn signed his book deal, Perrie her record deal. Harry, Louis, and Niall, and Niall’s boyfriend Liam were there, and they all went out and got drunk. 

Niall met Liam in a bar, while she was in Switzerland, taking a gap year from uni, and brought him back to London, introduced him to her family (because that’s what they are, HarryLouisZaynPerrieNiall, a family, one that’s expanded to include Perrie’s band, and Liam, and the assorted pets,) and they end up living together, neither wanting a wedding, just simply getting the certificate and getting sloshed with their family two years after Zayn and Perrie. 

Harry wants kids. She tells Louis, and he obliges her, and they have two beautiful children, a boy with green eyes and big, red lips, and a little girl, with caramel brown curls and piercing blue eyes. They hope he’ll protect her as they get older, and know they’ll be best friends. They were born within a year of each other, Harry wanting to be pregnant, to be able to feel someone else inside her, and to have something permanent to remind her of her and Louis. Louis agrees, liking the way she fills out even more, and after two pregnancies, her hips and breasts have rounded out, but her waist has stayed small, and everywhere they go, hand in hand, people stare at the beauty they’ve created, Lily and John, and smile at each other, because yes, they’ve fought, but they love each other, and in the end, that’s all that matters. 

But that’s much, much later.

For now, they’re happy sitting with their family and watching football games and drinking shit beer and just loving, and they know they’re each other’s everything, and they both know that comes hand in hand with forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing this verse, it's half way done already. It'll explain everything, hopefully. Thanks for reading!


End file.
